


Welcome Home

by dee-light (DraloreShimare)



Series: Sherlock Fanfiction Illustrations [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fanart, Fanfiction Illustration, Gen, watches 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:39:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraloreShimare/pseuds/dee-light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for bendingsignpost's Watches 'verse.</p><p>John sleeping amongst blue-striped sheets - a Post-It left on the pillow reads "Welcome Home."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bendingsignpost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingsignpost/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The World on His Wrist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/334557) by [bendingsignpost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingsignpost/pseuds/bendingsignpost). 



[](http://imgur.com/BZqH7UD)


End file.
